


Kandreil passa o sábado juntos

by Allforthemoon



Category: All For The Game
Genre: Bisexual Kevin Day, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allforthemoon/pseuds/Allforthemoon
Summary: Basicamente como é um sábado na vida deles, Andrew dormindo até tarde, Kevin obrigando eles a assistir documentários de história
Relationships: Kevin Day & Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Kandreil passa o sábado juntos

Kevin acordou às seis da manhã em meio a braços e pernas, relativamente pequenas para dois adultos, mas ele não iria falar isso para os dois homens deitados um de cada lado de si.

Ele sentiu Neil começar a despertar alguns segundos depois de si, primeiro Neil rolou para o outro lado, Kevin sentiu falta do calor corporal de Neil, depois ele ficou parado e em seguida ficou olhando para o teto, como todos os dias.

— Bom dia. – Kevin sussurrou para Neil que girou a cabeça para olhá-lo, os olhos azuis estavam levemente vermelho ao redor da íris, Neil parecia um maldito drogado quando acordava, não ajudava que seu cabelo estivesse parecendo um ninho e os pequenos cachos estivessem desfeitos por causa da noite dormida.

— Bom dia, Kev. – Neil respondeu com a voz rouca, Kevin mexeu no cabelo dele fazendo-o murmurar em prazer, Neil rolou para o lado de Kevin e deitou a cabeça na curva do pescoço, sua respiração causando cócegas nele. Kevin apoiou sua cabeça na de Neil e fechou os olhos por um momento, em poucos minutos seu despertador tocaria e Andrew expulsaria os dois para fora da cama, assim ficando toda para si enquanto eles iriam correr. O dedo de Neil começou a fazer pequenos círculos em seu peito.

— Sua mão está gelada. – ele reclamou fazendo o ruivo rir levemente, Neil tinha o costume de dormir com uma mão para fora dos cobertores, e na manhã seguinte esquentava-a tocando Kevin, caso fizesse isso com Andrew provavelmente iria dormir  
no chão.

— Estou tentando resolver isso, mas você não está deixando. – Kevin resmungou em protesto, mas se calou quando sentiu um beliscão nas costelas.

— Se querem conversar saiam, eu quero dormir. – Andrew falou e virou de lado, Kevin e Neil se olharam e sorriram, então começaram a conversar sobre quais filmes iriam assistir no dia, Kevin também queria assistir alguns documentários sobre história, que seu professor havia indicado. Andrew suspirou. — Se vocês gostam de acordar com as galinhas eu não. – ele mal olhava para os dois enquanto falava, puxava o cobertor para cima de sua cabeça e empurrava Kevin e Neil com os pés.

— Não temos galinhas. – Neil respondeu fazendo Kevin sorrir amava as respostas rápidas de Neil, ainda mais quando eram dirigidas a Andrew com o intuito de provocá-lo. Andrew tirou o cobertor do rosto e olhou fixamente para Neil.

— Achei que tivéssemos o Nicky. – Andrew respondeu confuso, causando risadas em Neil e Kevin.

— Bom, se isso é a sua referência a galinhas, devíamos acordar às dez da manhã. – Kevin respondeu para Andrew que bufo.

— Eu amaria isso. – respondeu ele. — Agora vão correr, quero dormir. – Kevin e Neil levantaram sem mais protestos, demoraram alguns minutos a mais no banheiro se beijando, depois de escovar os dentes, então saíram para correr enquanto Andrew dormia esparramado na cama. 

Kevin gostava de muitas coisas em Neil, mas principalmente que ele não discutia sobre músicas com ele, então quando Kevin colocou dancing queen em seus fones Neil não reclamou como Andrew faria.

Os dois corriam lado a lado vendo o sol nascer enquanto Kevin sussurrava dancing queen e Neil sorria de modo doce para ele, às vezes ele achava que um dia iria morrer por causa do amor que sentia por aquele idiota.

— You can dance/ You can jive/ Having the time of your life/ Ooh, see that girl/ Watch that scene/ Digging the dancing queen. – Neil sussurrou junto a Kevin balançando a cabeça.

Eles haviam assistido mamma mia em um dia como aquele, um sábado de folga onde eles não tinham o que fazer além de matar o tempo, sábados como aquele tinha sido idéia de Neil, que entre os três teve menos contato a filmes, desenhos e qualquer outra coisa assim. Então eles assistiam filmes que qualquer adulto já havia assistido, ou jogavam videogame, Neil sempre perdia para ele e Andrew, mas já não era tão horrível como era há alguns anos. 

Mulan era o filme preferido de Andrew, Kevin não sabia o porquê, mas Andrew amava o filme e sempre assistia vidrado, mesmo que eles já tivessem assistido milhares de vezes. Neil amava enrolados, certa vez chegou a bater uma frigideira na bunda de Kevin e piscar para ele, Kevin agradeceu que ele não tivesse batido em sua cabeça com a frigideira.

Seu filme preferido era Merida, a princesa tinha a força de vontade de Neil – e a burrice também, sejamos sinceros, quem confiava em uma bruxa? Neil e Merida – ela também tinha a coragem de Andrew e sua teimosia, Andrew era teimoso como uma  
mula.

— Vamos comprar o café da manhã? – Neil perguntou, quando estavam passando na frente de uma cafeteria que estava abrindo.

— Não, hoje é o dia de o Andrew fazer café. – Neil fez uma expressão horrorizada.

— Ele vai nos matar com tanto açúcar. – Kevin concordou, mas era essa as regras, aos sábados eles não compravam comida, eles mesmos faziam, às vezes quase colocavam fogo no dormitório, mas era divertido passar algumas horas juntos na cozinha tentando cozinhar alguma coisa decente.

— Provavelmente, mas podemos obrigar ele a comer salada. – Neil ficou pensando na possibilidade e depois riu, pouco mais que uma lufada de ar ruidosa.

— Mais fácil ele nos obrigar a comer chocolate como almoço. — Kevin e Neil travavam uma batalha com Andrew há anos, eles tentando fazer o loiro comer alguma salada e ele sempre se esquivando. Seria divertido se não fosse da saúde da Andrew que eles falavam.

~•~

Andrew odiava acordar cedo, odiava salada e odiava a animação de Kevin e Neil pela manhã, quem acordava às seis da manhã apenas para correr? Dois malditos viciados.

Ele sabia que era seu dia de fazer o café da manhã, mas estava tão bom ficar deitado na cama, com um suspiro Andrew levantou da cama e a passos rápidos foi para o banheiro tomar um banho quente, odiava as manhãs frias de outono e as tardes quentes.

Depois de tomar banho e vestir uma roupa quente e um dos moletons de Kevin, Andrew foi para a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, onde encontrou uma variedade de frutas que ele achava que só encontraria no mercado, mas Kevin e Neil eram viciados em coisas saudáveis, então não era surpreendente que eles tivessem tantas frutas. Andrew ignorou as frutas e pegou ovos e leite, não deveria ser difícil fazer um brownie.

Dez minutos depois, Andrew descobriu que era difícil fazer um brownie, era muito mais fácil se ele tivesse picado algumas frutas para aqueles dois e eles estariam satisfeitos, mas ele queria algo doce, e ele não iria passar o dia comendo frutas, como havia sido no sábado passado, quando Neil deveria ter feito o café da manhã, mas ele era completamente incapaz de cozinhar.

Neil poderia jogar exy muito bem, poderia ser muito espertinho, mas era inútil na cozinha. Então ele tinha feito Andrew e Kevin comerem frutas no café, no almoço e na janta, fora todos os lanchinhos que eles faziam. Kevin era o único capaz de fazer uma refeição decente para eles, Andrew sabia fritar ovos e fazer chocolate quente, às vezes fazia um macarrão decente quando não deixava queimar por causa das distrações que eram Kevin e Neil. Mas Kevin fazia vitaminas para eles, comidas saudáveis e até doces saudáveis, os quais Andrew adorava, mas não iria admitir.

Ele estava terminando de limpar a bagunça que tinha feito com farinha, ovos e chocolate em pó quando ouviu as vozes de Neil e Kevin. Andrew já tinha arrumado a mesa do café com o brownie que já tinha assado, o iogurte que Kevin tomavatoda manhã com granola, alguns biscoitos salgados para Neil e chocolate quente para eles como bebida.

Neil foi o primeiro a aparecer na cozinha, suado e fedido por causa da corrida.

— Oi, Drew. – falou e pegou um dos biscoitos salgados da mesa e comeu enquanto olhava para Andrew.

— Encarando. – Neil mexeu os ombros em um gesto indiferente, depois olhou para as xícaras fumegantes de líquido marrom e franziu o nariz, em uma careta.

— Tomar duas xícaras de chocolate quente não faz bem para a sua saúde. – Andrew revirou os olhos e se virou para enxugar a louça.

— Uma é para você, idiota. – ele não se deu ao trabalho de se virar e ver a careta que Neil fez. Andrew não sabia qual o problema de Neil com doces, doces poderiam salvar o mundo, era como um energético calórico que dava energia a ele.

Claro que Neil não reclamou, eram raros os dias que Andrew fazia um café completo para eles, então calou a boca.

— Você cozinhou. – falou surpreso e caminhando para perto de Andrew.

— Não pareça tão surpreso. – Neil, obviamente, ignorou e ficou olhando para Andrew como se ele tivesse feito todo um banquete, e não apenas um bolo.

Andrew passou o prato que estava enxugando para Neil guardar.

Os dois terminaram de arrumar a bagunça que Andrew havia feito e então Andrew mandou Neil tomar banho.

Segundos depois que Neil saiu Kevin apareceu com uma blusa de manga comprida, uma calça de moletom cinza e estava usando meias pretas com pintinhas brancas.

— Esse moletom é meu. – ele falou se aproximando dele, Kevin parou a alguns centímetros de Andrew, o fazendo inclinar a cabeça para trás para poder olhar nos olhos verdes de Kevin.

Ele adorava os olhos de Neil e Kevin. Neil tinha olhos azuis como o céu de verão, e Kevin olhos verdes como árvores na primavera.

— Hm, é mesmo? Não lembro ter seu nome nele. – Kevin deu uma risadinha e se inclinou até seus olhos estarem na mesma altura.

— Mas você sabe que é meu, Drew. – ele sabia mesmo que era de Kevin, mas gostavade se fingir de sonso às vezes, era divertido.

— Eu sei? Acho que não, devo ter esquecido. – Andrew fez uma expressão pensativa.

— Nós dois sabemos que é impossível você esquecer. – com a sua memória eidética era impossível esquecer de qualquer coisa. — Mas pode ficar, você fica fofinho nele. – Andrew olhou de forma cética para Kevin, dentro de si seu coração acelerou, mas ignorou isso e fingiu não estar levemente envergonhado com isso.

— Me chame de fofinho de novo e você terá uma faca fofinha em você. – Kevin ainda teve a audácia de rir de sua ameaça, a cada dia que passava Kevin ficava mais parecido com Neil ao dar respostas afiadas e não ter medo do perigo, ele certamente teria muita dor de cabeça.

Não apenas ele, mas Wymack também, ele nem imagina que o tempo que o filho passa com Neil é uma má ideia, Andrew deveria conversar com Wymack sobre isso.

— Claro Andrew. – Kevin debochou e se aproximou ainda mais, os olhos verdes baixaram para os lábios de Andrew, em um pedido silencioso.

Kevin e Neil aprenderam com o tempo os limites de Andrew, e nunca chegaram a ultrapassar nenhum deles, cada dia que passavam juntos, mais se conheciam, hoje em dia não era preciso de palavras para saber o que o outro queria ou sentia.

Andrew acabou com o espaço entre eles e selou seus lábios, em um beijo calmo, agarrando o moletom de Kevin o puxando até seus corpos estarem se tocando.

Os lábios de Kevin eram macios e tinham gosto de pasta de dente, Andrew sugou o lábio de Kevin fazendo-o gemer baixinho, depois deu um selinho nos lábios dele e foi sentar-se a mesa, deixando Kevin levemente atordoado.

Andrew já estava terminando de tomar seu chocolate quente quando Neil voltou do banho com os cabelos molhados penteados para trás. Ele sentiu vontade de rir, parecia que um boi tinha lambido o cabelo de Neil.

Kevin fez uma careta e mexeu no cabelo do Neil, respingando algumas gotas de água.

— Se não secar o cabelo vai ficar doente.

— E não vai jogar exy. – Andrew completou enquanto passava manteiga em um pedaço de pão torrado.

— Ele vai estar resfriado e não com o braço quebrado. – Kevin replicou, Andrew revirou os olhos.

— Não me importo. – ele olhou diretamente para Neil, a mão de Kevin agora descansava na nuca de Neil. — Se ficar doente, não joga. 

O ruivo revirou os olhos azuis e soltou um suspiro cansado. Neil resmungou um xingamento em alemão e tomou um gole do chocolate quente, fazendo uma leve careta de desgosto.

— Se você colocar sal, fica menos doce. – Andrew falou, Neil pareceu considerar a opção, mas Kevin olhou horrorizado para ele.

— Isso é nojento, não faça isso. – ele direcionou a última parte para Neil.

Neil ofereceu sua xícara para Andrew que pegou de bom grado e tomou em silêncio enquanto seus namorados comiam.

Andrew, Kevin e Neil passaram a discutir o que fariam no dia, primeiro iriam assistir branca de neve e os sete anões, depois iriam preparar o almoço juntos. No início da tarde iriam assistir um documentário sobre a antiga Roma, Andrew queria ir comprar mais sorvete, Kevin queria passar na livraria pegar livros novos de história e Neil estava pensando em começar estudar a língua portuguesa.

Enquanto Kevin lavava a louça do café Andrew foi até o quarto e pegou o secador de cabelo e levou para a cozinha, Neil estava revisando algumas estatísticas sobre exy e nem percebeu Andrew chegando com o secador de cabelo, apenas percebeu quando Andrew ligou aquela coisa barulhenta e se aproximou.

Neil olhou rapidamente para ele, sorriu minimamente e voltou a olhar as estatísticas enquanto Andrew secava seu cabelo.

— Engraçado, Andrew, se fosse comigo você iria jogar o secador na minha cabeça pra secar. – Kevin falou por cima do barulho, alguns poderiam achar que era ciúmes, mas eles sabiam que não era.

— Neil é incapaz de cuidar de si próprio. – respondeu, Kevin riu e foi para um dos quartos pegar um cobertor para eles deitarem juntos para assistir branca de neve.

Depois de secar o cabelo de Neil, Andrew foi para a sala esperar os outros dois que logo chegaram, Kevin jogou o cobertor por cima de Andrew e foi arrumar o filme na televisão.

Neil sentou ao lado de Andrew, e Kevin ao lado de Neil, que logo deitou no peito largo de Kevin, nos primeiros dez minutos de filme Andrew ficou com as costas apoiadas no encosto do sofá, mas então de algum modo ele foi parar deitado com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Neil.

Andrew gostava de assistir esses filmes de princesa com Kevin e Neil por que assim que o filme acabasse Neil iria começar a falar mal das princesas e de suas escolhas, e Kevin despejaria milhares de informações sobre o filme, como em que ano foi lançado, qual a verdadeira história e várias outras coisas.

Branca de neve era um filme que mostrava o quanto as pessoas podem ser ruins, os três haviam presenciado isso diretamente e no final, como as princesas, receberam seus príncipes, mas em dose dupla. Andrew não poderia reclamar disso.

— Neil dormiu. – ele escutou a voz de Kevin em um sussurro, olhou para cima e viu Neil com os olhos fechados, a cabeça apoiada no peito de Kevin e babando levemente.

Andrew continuou observando Neil, ele sabia que Kevin fazia a mesma coisa, Neil era tão lindo, muitas vezes durante o dia Neil ficava com uma expressão preocupada ou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, era raro os momentos em que ele ficava com uma expressão suave.

Nenhum deles tinha por que sorrir para o nada, mas Neil se preocupava mais do que o necessário, e poucas vezes pedia ajuda, era irritante.

Quando o filme acabou Kevin e Andrew foram para a cozinha tentar fazer o almoço enquanto Neil procurava alguma receita de doce na internet.

Tudo o que Andrew queria era sorvete, mas segundo seus namorados eles poderiam variar um pouco.

Claro que foi ideia de Neil fazer algo que envolvesse frutas, ele definitivamente não queria torta de maçã, preferia qualquer coisa que envolvesse chocolate, mas aparentemente viviam em uma democracia.

Certamente foi ideia de Neil começarem uma maldita guerra de farinha, Neil sempre tinha péssimas ideias.

Andrew não iria participar dessa criancice, mas bastou Kevin jogar um punhado de farinha nele que Andrew não se controlou e pegou o saco de farinha e jogou em Kevin e Neil, em seguida jogou um pouco de água e limpou as mãos na toalha de prato enquanto os dois que estavam melecados de massa ficaram olhando indignados para ele.

— Posso colocar assar ou devo colocar ovos? – perguntou com a cabeça inclinada para a direita em um gesto contemplativo.

— Já temos ovos, Andrew. – Neil respondeu com um sorriso malicioso que fez os pelos do braço de Andrew se arrepiarem, Kevin sorriu da mesma forma, causando outra onda de arrepios em Andrew.

— Vão tomar banho enquanto eu faço o almoço, parecem duas crianças. – Andrew enxotou os dois da cozinha e tentou fazer alguma coisa em poucos minutos no meio daquela bagunça, ele não iria limpar.

Trinta minutos depois Kevin e Neil voltaram para a cozinha e limparam a sujeira enquanto Andrew lia um livro calmamente, com as pernas esticadas no sofá.

Ele escutou quando Kevin pediu para Neil pegar a salada da geladeira e quase foi até a cozinha para jogar aquela monstruosidade verde no lixo.

Alguns minutos depois, Andrew estava comendo macarrão com queijo enquanto Kevin terminava de arrumar a mesa para o almoço, o recipiente com salada foi colocado em frente a Andrew, o cheiro de tomate preencheu as narinas de Andrew, ele iria vomitar.

Ter aquilo na frente dele só não era pior do que ter aquelas coisas em seu prato, com o seu macarrão. Andrew suspirou, ele iria matar Kevin.

Andrew pegou com o garfo de Neil e colocou no prato dele a salada, sem que Kevin visse.

— Você esqueceu de pegar os copos, Kevin. – Neil falou sentando ao lado de Andrew na mesa, em seguida se serviu de macarrão e salada.

Andrew pareceu ver em câmera lenta a cena que se seguiu, Neil cravando o garfo os tomates e salada verde, aquelas coisas verdes se aproximando do prato de Andrew, novamente, ele pensando em diversas formas de matar Kevin e Neil, então Neil deixa aquelas coisas em seu prato.

— De novo isso? Que saco não posso nem comer em paz que vocês dois enchem meu prato dessas coisas saudáveis, vocês sabiam que isso está se tornando um relacionamento tóxico? Vocês podem me obrigar a comer essas coisas saudáveis, mas eu não posso fazer vocês tomarem dois litros de sorvete por que sai da dieta. – Andrew não havia percebido que estava falando, ou melhor surtando, até que Neil começar a rir e Kevin fica olhando interrogativamente para ele.

— O que eu perdi? – Kevin perguntou deixando os copos na mesa.

— Andrew está surtando por que não gosta de salada e nós o obrigamos a comer. Sabia Kevin que estamos sendo tóxicos por querer cuidar da saúde dele? – Neil perguntou para Kevin enquanto lançava olhares debochados para Andrew. 

Kevin riu, aquele tipo de risada que não passa de uma respiração ruidosa.

— Pessoas tóxicas usam a desculpa de querer cuidar do outro para justificar a toxicidade. – Andrew respondeu com a expressão séria causando risos em Kevin e Neil.

— Uh, agora estamos falando de química. – Neil falou e em seguida comeu uma garfada de macarrão. — Está muito bom Drew.

— Não mude de assunto, Neil Josten. – Andrew semicerrou os olhos para Neil que continuou a comer tranquilamente, às vezes ele realmente odiava Neil Josten.

~•~

Há certas coisas que Neil ama, lavar a louça com seus namorados é uma delas. Não é apenas na quadra que eles tem afinidade e sincronia, enquanto Andrew lava a louça, Neil enxuga e entrega para Kevin guardar nos lugares mais altos.

No começo da relação, nenhuma das outras raposas havia percebido que não era apenas amizade. Talvez Renee e Wymack houvessem percebido, mas os outros não.

Era normal, já que eles passavam tanto tempo juntos treinando e estudando e discutindo. Eles pareciam três velhos resmungões, que nada nunca está bom para eles. Foi um choque para todos quando no final de uma partida enquanto os outros estavam saindo do vestiário Kevin deu um selinho em Andrew e Neil e foi conversar com a imprensa logo em seguida, a bomba havia sido lançada. Wymack não parecia surpreso, apenas curioso, já os outros estavam surpresos e curiosos, mas bastou um olhar de Andrew que eles se calaram. Por um tempo.

Mas não havia o que explicar, eles estavam juntos, eles amavam uns aos outros e não era preciso explicar o amor deles para pessoas de fora.

Amor. Nenhum dos três quando novos sabia o significado dessa palavra, mas agora Neil achava que era uma palavra simples demais para explicar o que eles sentiam.

Ali deitado com as duas pessoas com quem Neil mais se importava no mundo ele se sentia em casa. Andrew havia dado um lar para ele, e Kevin um futuro, ele seria eternamente grato aos dois.

Não fazia nem trinta minutos que eles haviam almoçado, mas Andrew já estava com uma bacia de pipoca de chocolate no colo e comia enquanto assistia ao documentário, Kevin vez ou outra anotava alguma coisa que ele achava interessante em um caderninho.

“Foi Júlio César que disse “Até tu, Brutos?”” Neil sorri, uma frase que mesmo depois de milênios continuava sendo falada e que virou meme havia sido dita pelo último governante de Roma, era algo engraçado.

“Os antigos romanos costumavam se referir aos primeiros seguidores do cristianismo como “ateus”, uma vez que os cristãos não adoravam nem honravam os deuses pagãos.”

— Vou contar isso para a Renee, que ela é uma atéia segundo a cultura romana. – Andrew falou fazendo Neil e Kevin rir.

— Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar. – Neil respondeu com sarcasmo fazendo Andrew revirar os olhos.

“Os gladiadores raramente lutavam até a morte, uma vez que eles eram verdadeiras celebridades e rendiam uma baita grana para seus “agentes”. Aliás, o suor dos lutadores mais populares chegava a ser coletado e vendido como afrodisíaco em pequenos frascos.”

— Kevin, já que você se acha tão famoso por que não vende seu suor como afrodisíaco. – Neil falou em um tom sério.

— Poderia render uma boa grana. – Andrew concorda com a cabeça e continua a comer a pipoca sem desgrudar os olhos da TV onde se passa imagens de gladiadores.

— Tenho certeza que eu venderia muito mais do que você, Neil.

— Tá me chamando de fedido? – ele olha para Kevin que está com um sorriso ladino no rosto.

— Claro que não, querido. – Kevin beijou os lábios de Neil, porém continuava com aquele sorriso no rosto.

— Aham. – Neil resmungou e Kevin riu, Andrew não olhava para eles, mas Neil sabia que ele estava achando divertido o diálogo.

Ele achava muitas coisas adoráveis em Andrew, mas o loiro definitivamente não poderia nem sonhar com isso, como quando Andrew ficava na ponta dos pés para beijar Kevin, ou como ele ficava adorável com as bochechas vermelhas. Mas Neil não achava adorável o fato de Andrew não compartilhar a sua comida, pipoca doce não era a preferida de Neil, mas ele achava que era comestível.

Então quando Neil foi pegar um pouco de pipoca e recebeu um tapa na mão, fez uma careta para Andrew.

— Pegue a sua salada e me deixe comer a minha pipoca.

— Andrew não seja mesquinho. – Neil resmungou.

— Hm, não quero. – respondeu ele olhando diretamente para Neil enquanto comia mais  
pipoca.

— Quieto os dois, eu quero aprender alguma coisa. – Kevin falou. — Eu faço mais pipoca para você, Neil, agora cale a boca. – Neil riu e se apoiou em Kevin, Andrew levantou do sofá e foi para a cozinha quando sua pipoca acabou, minutos depois voltou com uma bacia de pipoca salgada e entregou para Neil que sorriu e agradeceu.

Deitado nos braços de Kevin e com seus dedos entrelaçados aos de Andrew, Neil nunca se sentiu tão feliz na vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado


End file.
